


Prom Night

by angeldenbrough



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Time, Fix-It?? I just want my boys to be happy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom!stan, top!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough
Summary: Wrote this because there’s hardly any stenbrough centric fanfic, and because I love writing boys in love. Bill tops in this one (which I hardly see as well) Also for the sake of the story, they’re both 18. Stenbrough rights babie!!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Prom Night

God this night was magical. So magical he didn’t want it to end. He got lost in his own thoughts, as he relived the memories of tonight. This night. The perfect night. He drove the same drive he did every time he drove home, becoming accustomed to the familiar drive down main street, in their sleepy town of Derry. But, it came alive, at least for a night. It was the night of Derry High Schools senior prom, which was a key part in any teenagers memories, some would even cite it as the best night of their lives (however, Bill hopes that that wouldn’t be the case for himself). But it was even more so important for him. Because he went with Stanley. He really really liked Stanley, and had for years. Ever since he cut open his palm with a shard of glass, and they made eye contact that was even sharper; his heart beat against his chest with overwhelming ferocity as soon as he walked in the room. And that never changed, even though they started dating midway through junior year; and senior year was coming to an end as well. Yah, he really liked Stanley. He was sure he loved him too, he hadn’t said it out loud yet, but was sure he was in love with him. 

He replayed the events of the night in his head. He was nervous for that night, wondering if Derry high school was ready to have its first gay couple attend a prom, let alone ready for its first & second gay couple to attend prom (Richie and Eddie, of course) especially. But, with all things considered, everything was fine. They danced to cliche love songs the same as any couple did on the linoleum tile, basketball banners and cheap decorations setting the mood. He loved tonight. He loved being with Stanley. Stanley helped him be less afraid. Stanley helped him let his guard down. He was knee deep in a flashback to Richie joking about spiking the punch, as he was pulled out of his daze. Stanley finished the story he was telling, ending it with a laugh, punctuating it however with a slender hand starting at Bill’s shoulder, but finding its way to his thigh, resting there. Bill turned down his street, clinging to the old and worn tan leather of the steering wheel in his dads beat up 1985 station wagon, desperate to keep his composer. Stanley was so overwhelming sometimes. Stanley looked at him with a twinkle of faint suggestion in his eyes, before ever so slowly turning away from him to look out the passenger window. Pretending to suddenly be intrigued by whatever they were passing by. 

He had come to his house, and he backed into the driveway as he always did. The time on the dashboard said 1:30, as it faded as the car turned off. “M-my parents are a-away on a tr-tr-ip. Something f-for my dads w-work. Y-you’re welcome to come in if you’d l-like,” He offered to Stanley. He looked at him, his curly hair darkened by the cool night sky. His eyes somehow illuminated by the few stars that shown through the clouds. His smile as bright as ever, “Oh course Bill, Id love that,” His cheeks tinged with a blush. He looked at how handsome he looked. He looked at the corsage he had pinned on his suit. He remembered doing so before they left. It was made from marigolds and zinnia, and the grass that grew by Stanley’s favourite birdwatching spot, and those were the flowers that attracted Stanley’s favourite birds. His favourite memories were sitting in those spots in the summer and spring, kissing his boyfriends soft skin all over as he took notes of all the birds they saw, and how happy Stanley looked explaining all the birds to Bill. Bill could listen to Stanley for hours and hours, bird watching was Stanley’s hobby, but Stanley watching was Bill’s. 

Stanley was taken aback by how thoughtful it was, almost shedding a tear when Bill pinned it on him as they looked at it in the mirror together. God, he loved Bill so much. He loved how Bill made him feel so cared for, and so loved. He loved knowing someone was so attentive and interested in him, and he loved it even more that that person was William Denbrough. He was sure, without a doubt he loved Bill. He knew it when he was in his 1st grade class and he was too shy to say a word to him, not knowing why or what that meant yet. He hated knowing it when he heard from Richie that Bill and Bev had kissed good bye. He loved knowing it when he was the gaze of love and awe looking back at him whenever his amber eyes met with his boyfriends hazy blue ones. “I thought corsages were just for girls,” Stan said, looking away to avoid Bill seeing him blush. “ ‘Course not, Stan,” Bill had said in Stanley’s living room as they got ready. 

He ran a hand threw the restless curls of his hair, stroking the kippah his mother had made to match his suit jacket and pants. She felt so sorry for her son, unable to get a date he guilted his best friend into going with him, as a favour to a friend, (or so she thought). And as he reminisced, Bill knew he loved Stanley Uris. 

He was glad his parents weren’t home. Not that his parents were privy to the fact that not only was Bill bisexual, but also dating his childhood best friend, though. His mother was a clueless housewife, common for the time. She barely even knew LGBT people existed, let alone knew enough to question if her son was part of it. His father however, was slightly suspicious, but wether he was motivated by shame or a respect for his only remaining son’s privacy; never asked him about it. He liked having the house to himself with Stanley. He didn’t have to be constantly listening for foot steps by his bedroom door when they kissed, or feared for a knowing glance of skepticism when he told his parents “My friend Stan is coming over today,”. And just in case he was interpreting Stanley’s signals in the car correctly, (if there were signals at all, Bill questioned if he read too much into things quite often) whatever Stanley was signalling, could actually have a chance at happening. He didn’t exactly know what Stanley was, implying. He wasn’t even sure Stanley knew. Probably fucking. (For sure fucking). He hoped that’s what he had meant. He had thought for so long about loosing his virginity to Stanley, and more importantly, taking Stanley’s virginity. But he was a bit scared as well. Heterosexual couples were privileged in more ways than one. How to have sex was actually taught in schools!! What was he supposed to do? He was sure somewhere out there, he could learn more about this but, he lived in a small conservative state, in an even smaller and more conservative town. But he just eased his mind thinking about Stanley, nothing was ever awkward or nerve wracking with him. Everything was easy with him, everything worked with him. With Stanley, he felt as free as the birds he watched in the sky with his boyfriend. Observing Stanley just as intently as he was observing the birds. 

That wasn’t to say, however, that they hadn’t.. messed around. They had done plenty. They’d kissed, theyd given each other hickies, they’d made out more times then they could count (not that Bill didn’t have fun trying), the furthest they’d ever gone was Bill giving Stan a handjob, and that was a couple days ago. Bill would never ever forget the look of extascy and bliss on Stan’s face as he came, the only thing faintly on his lips was Bills name, which he said a thousand times over as it was a mantra, and one statement, barely recognizable through pants, “God, it feels so much better when you do it,”. His cheeks adorned with a beautiful blush and his eyes glazed over with lust and slight embarrassment. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed of, Bill had never seen something or someone so beautiful. And he was more than sure that he would never see something or someone as beautiful as Stan in that moment. Thinking about that night made Bill half hard even now, so he tried his best not to, this wasn’t the best time. But once he dropped Stanley off home, his mind could wander. And he could think about what he always though about when he jerked off, him and Stanley. Or maybe Stanley wouldn’t go home tonight, hopefully he didn’t. He hated to be away from him. He could get away with staying at his house. His parents and Stanley’s aren’t close enough to know each other’s comings and going’s, and if Stanley told either of his parents that he had crashed at a “friends place” after a night of “drinking and partying” his parents would just be overjoyed at the fact their honour student, and OCD suffering son had finally indulged in the ‘normal’ side of teenage life. Truth was, after prom they gotten milkshakes with Richie, Eddie, however they were spiked with some sort of alcohol he had shop lifted from somewhere. Nothing nearing the quantity or quality to get them drunk. They were sober, much to the disapproval of their peers all over the world. 

They went inside Bill’s house, Bill instinctively avoiding all the creaky floorboards throughout the halls, even though that didn’t matter as there was no one there to wake up. He opened the door to his bedroom, a place Stanley had been so many nights before. First as a friend, as a 10 year old who went to his best friends house after school, as a 10 year old who didn’t know why it hurt so much to have to go back home, and why it hurt so much to hear him talk about his other friends, and why what he felt for Bill, was the way he was supposed to feel about girls. To now, being 17 years old all those questions having been answered. It was because he was in total and complete love with him. And wanting nothing more for them to be more one person then two, for them to connect on the most intimate way possible. They both wanted the same thing they just... didn’t know it yet. They guess they would know when the moment felt right. 

“S-sorry about the m-mess,” Bill said with a sheepish smile, knowing full well Stanley was used to it. Bill was sporadic and unorganized, unstructured and willy. The opposite of Stanley’s meticulously detail oriented way of living. That’s why Bill was so great at writing, and Stanley was so great at math. Stanley loved constants, and Bill was in his element living in uncertainty, and creating his life whenever he saw fit. There were no guidelines, but for Stanley there were not only guidelines, but they were set in stone. But maybe that’s what made them so perfect for each other, they balanced each other out perfectly. Like 2 halves of a whole; as cliche that saying was, it rang true here. Stanley bayed at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He loved his boyfriend, even the messes he caused. He sighed happily and laid down suddenly on his bed, he outstretched his arms and gestured for him to lay down next to him, and if Bill didn’t know better he would say he saw a smirk pull suggestively at the corners of his mouth. 

He laid down next to him, they both sat there in the dead of night, still in their suits. The only light in the room came from the flicker of the stars peppered in the sky. Stanley looking at the ceiling, as if to collect his thoughts, as if he had something eating away at him that he needed to voice. And Bill was looking at him, crooking his neck to the side to stare. And that was it. They both realized it without having to say a word, they both felt it without even having to touch. That was it, the moment was right. 

Before they knew it, Bill had rolled over on top of him. Caught up in the heat of the moment, their lips connected without a single second thought. They had done this so many times before but this one felt so different, so much better. So much unspoken anticipation behind their actions, as if they knew. They knew it was going to be better. The start of something new. Stanley bit at his bottom lip, and toyed with it between his teeth, Bill let out a muffled groan at this. Bill sucked his tongue and swirled his around Stanley’s. Exploring every inch of his mouth as he had done so many times before, it would never ever get old. Bill imitated fucking his mouth with his tongue, a foreshadowing of what was to come. As they kissed, Bill lightly ran enticing hands up and down Stanley’s chest, and he already felt dizzy. They eventually had to come up for air sometime, releasing each other with a faint pop. Their lips slightly swollen. He kissed softly down Stanley’s chin, connecting to his neck as Bills nimble fingers danced around the buttons of Stanley’s button up shirt to undo it to give him more room to work with. He wanted a blank canvas for all the works of art he was going to suck into his boyfriends neck. He got shivers down his spine at the thought. He sucked at the skin there gently, licking the marks me made once they shined purple and red. Stanley whined at this, and he whined at the anticipation for what was to come. He was so ready, he wanted this so bad. Bill helped Stanley out of his suit jacket, and then unbuttoned the buttons of his dress shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. Stanley shivered as the cold air hit his chest, as well as the sudden realization of vulnerability. He wouldn’t want to be this vulnerable with anyone else but his Bill. He trailed his kisses up his neck, taking his earlob between his teeth, whispering words of praises and promises for how good he would make Stanley feel tonight. “Oh Bill,” Stanley yelped, followed by many groans his hands finding their way to Bills hair, and then trailing down to his chest to fuss with his suit jacket and button up shirt, his touch unintentionally intoxicating. He closed his eyes and a hushed moan escaped his parted lips as his boyfriend undressed him with wide eyes, patiently waiting to see what was underneath. “Stanley...” Bill grunted, Stanley being turned on by his name being spoken in such a way. Basking in the sight of his boyfriends slender frame, Stanley had never been so attracted to someone in his whole life. Sure, he had seen him without a shirt on at the beach, or when they went diving into the lake, but this was so different. 

Bill kissed all the way down to his boyfriends protruding collar bones, dipping his tongue into the collar bones there; sucking a mosaic of purple and red to accompany the masterpiece currently bruising on his neck. Sure, he might’ve gone a bit overboard, but it was the heat of the moment, and Stanley can yell at him for it all he wants tomorrow morning, but tonight Bill was all in control. He moved his knee between Stanley’s thighs, trembling and gasping already and he had barely even touched him there. His tongue trailed down to his nipples, licking at them and toying with the sensitive buds between his teeth, switching between the two until they looked red and abused, flicking his tongue against them when they were red. Stanley whined at this, Bill made sure to make a mental note that his nipples were his sensitive spot. Stanley weaved his fingers even tighter in his hair, this already being a lot for him. But he had a look in eyes that said he never ever wanted to stop. Trailing his mouth down further and further until he got to his stomach, letting his hands do all the pinching for him. His kisses and teasing tongue trailed lower and lower down his slender body, until he reached the start of his pants. Stanley whined as he knew what was about to come next, and Bill smiled at the anticipation of his partner. He slowly undid the button of Stanley’s dress pants and unzipped his zipper, pulling his pants off his waist and down his long legs, throwing them off his bed somewhere. He palmed the hard bulge pressed against his black boxers that ached to be touched, Stanleys breath hitching as he did so. After what felt like forever for Stan, Bill finally pulled his boxers down, throwing them to end up somewhere near his pants. His hard member fully exposed to the gaze of his boyfriend, Stanley’s cheeks heated up and whimpered. Bill ran a hand through his hair and traced his cheek, moving some his boyfriends curly hair behind his ear, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. It said all that it needed to, he wanted to make sure Stan knew that he was loved, and that it was ok to feel a bit nervous. Bill was also a bit nervous, in a good way of course, but he just had a better job of hiding it, to make it look like he had it all figured out. Really, he was just doing what he thought was what he should do, and so far that was working out for him, Stanley’s moans and groans said it all. He took Stanley’s cock in his hand, and stroked it gingerly and slowly, he swallowed hard at this. “You’re so hard Stanley,” He cooed, “And so wet too,” his tip dripping with precum already. After a couple of quick strokes, Bills head sank lower and lower, and Stanley’s heart pounded against his chest for what he knew was about to happen next. He teasingly traced patterns along the skin of his thighs, Stanley bit his lip as he watched Bills tongue dance across the pale skin of his legs. Bill sucked small hickies in the uncharted canvas of his boyfriends legs, loving the way Stan moaned at the slight pain, and the idea that Stan liked to be marked up. He hoped that they would serve as a memory for Stan to savour for then next few nights after this one. For Stan to look at them and tremble as he was overcome with the highlight reel of tonight. For him to trace them softly with his finger tips and remember who left them there, and how good Stan felt while they did. “Please Bill!! I can’t take all of this!!” He begged. Bill was right against his length, so close that he could feel his hot breath against his skin and he trembled, “May I?” Bill asked, even though he knew what the answer was going to be, “Oh god yes!” But he never expected it to be said with such enthusiasm, or more accurately, moaned with such enthusiasm. He started slowly, placing featherlight kisses to his tip, and down his shaft, occasionally tracing a vein with his tongue. Until, Stanley let out a very throaty groan, which ignited something in Bill. He engulfed his member in his wet heat, and Stan couldn’t help but shriek with pleasure. Working his member up and down in his mouth, Stan grabbed Bills hair tightly with one hand and Bills white sheets with the other, both so tightly his knuckles turned white. Bill loved the burning sensation of having his hair pulled by his lover though, so he didn’t really mind. He was just proud he could elicit this type of response for his first time. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue against his head, dipping his tongue in his slit and Stan vigorously threw his head back, almost hitting his head against the headboard. All that was coming out of his mouth were strings of moans and stuttered obscenities, he could not formulate a complete sentence to save his life, and Bill liked not being the one stuttering in a situation; for once. He got sloppier the longer he went on, encouraged by all the delicious and melodious noises escaping his boyfriends lips, What really sent Stan over the edge, was that Bill maintained eye contact with him the entire time, pinching his thighs if his gaze travelled elsewhere. The way his lustful blue eyes eyed him hungrily drove him insane. Stanley couldn’t take it anymore, “Oh Bill, oh shit... I’m gonna... I’m gonna...” He said as his eyes squeezed shut as he came, the look of bliss on Stan’s face nearly made Bill cum right then and there too. Stanley released with his boyfriends name on his lips, and his hand entangled in his boyfriends hair. 

Stanley came in Bills mouth with a loud moan. So loud, he worried his neighbours might’ve heard it, (he really hoped his neighbours didn’t care enough to ask his parents about it), Stanley looked at him with a look of guilt that almost broke Bills heart. Bill swallowed all Stan had to give him. “I- didn’t mean to do that yet, but it just felt so goo-“, Bill interrupted him with a quick, but passionate kiss. Stanley moaned as he tasted himself on his boyfriends tongue, “You look so pretty when you cum,” He said against Stan’s mouth, his hot breath ghosting over his lips, “and you taste even better than I had ever imagined, Stanney,” Bill mewled as he pushed their lips together again; hissing as their hard cocks touched. Suddenly Stanley’s look of embarrassment turned to awe as he shivered at the thought. “You,, imagined stuff like that?” Stanley asked, and Bill nodded with no shame or second guessing. “Oh yes, and lots more too. You don’t know what you do to me, you get my mind.. wandering so easily.” Stanley’s breath hitched and he bit back a moan as Bill traced his hip bones and waistline, “Oh good.. I did that too, I just hoped I wasn’t the only one,” He admitted, and now Bill was in awe. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more hot. He really was too cute, “Please tell me, what did you imagine,” He asked, out of curiosity, and out of lust. “Well. The whole... process. But, mostly.. mostly just you fucking me.” Stanley admitted, looking anywhere else around the room rather than at his lover. Bill grasped his chin and pulled it down to force him to look at him, his eyes looking at him with adult passion and a very unadult lack of experience. Stanley quivered under the gaze, and his spent cock twitched between them. “Please tell me.. how did I fuck you?” Bill asked, running a calming hand through his sweaty and displaced curls. “Hard. You fucked me hard.” Stanley purred, he thrust in the air slightly to get any sort of friction, any sign of hope of release. He moaned loudly at the contact, “Please fuck me Bill... fuck me hard. I can’t take this anymore, please let me have the real thing..” Stanley pleaded through pants. 

Bill groaned in response, as eager (if not more so) as Stanley. He held 2 fingers to Stanley’s lips, Stanley took them into his mouth with quick obedience. He worked his calloused digits with his tongue with inexperienced skill, and Bill couldn’t wait to see if that skill could transfer to,, other areas; but, not tonight. Bill closed his eyes and moaned, he didn’t know what it was but Stan sucking on his fingers was so hot. Bill reluctantly pulled them out, knowing that what he was about to do was going to feel 10x better, if that was even possible. A string of saliva connected his fingers to Stanley’s swollen pink glossy lips. “Why did you want me to do that?” He asked, curiosity mixing with lust in his beautiful caramel eyes. “So it doesn’t hurt as bad when I get you ready,” and Stanley nodded in understanding. Bill didn’t know much, but he did know that he was supposed to get Stanley ready to take his cock. Stanley instinctively spread his legs even wider, exposing everything to Bill. God he looked so pretty like this. His curly hair spralled on his pillows around his face, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath from the first time he came, and his long legs entangled in his sheets. He belonged in an art gallery, but an art gallery just for Bill. He never wanted anyone else to be able to see Stanley like this. Which was a real shame for everyone else, because this, as far as Bill was concerned, was when he was his most beautiful. He didn’t know what he liked more, knowing that Stanley was coming undone, or that he was the cause of his undoing. “You ready?” Bill asked, and all Stan could do was nod enthusiastically. Bill inserted his pointer finger inside him, and bit his lip as he watched Stanley’s face as he took it, “Mmm,, Bill,” He groaned, trying to steady himself and get used to this new feeling. It was kinda weird, but he really did like it. Bill slid his finger in and out, in and out, until he thought Stanley was ready for his middle finger. He inserted his second finger inside him, stretching him out for his cock, that twitched in anticipation as his boyfriends greedy hole swallowed his fingers up. He rocked his hips slightly to the pace, spreading up when Bill did. “Oh Bill,” Stanley cried out into the cool night air, the pleasure was overwhelming. This may have only been his first time, but he couldn’t wait to do it again and again and again, hopefully being able to repay Bill for making him feel so great earlier. Bill stroked his leaking cock in time with his strokes. He placed wet kisses on his neck too, tracing patterns in his skin with his tongue. Stanley’s whimpers and whines like music to Bills ears, he sounded so hot it was unbelievable. Stanley had no shame about being loud, which Bill could not get enough of. He grabbed Bills hip, “Oh Bill, I don’t know how long I can go before I cum again... please, I’m ready. Fuck me, please!!!” He cried out, his cock aching and ready to release, he wasn’t going to last longer, but he was going to try his hardest to. He released Stanley’s cock from his hand, precum had leaked all over his fingers. Bill licked his fingers clean, he loved the taste of his boyfriends cum. And Stan cried out, the sight being almost too much for him. 

And through a strained breath he sighed, “I don’t have a condom.. I didn’t expect for us to be doing this tonight do you still want to-“ and using all his remaining strength and what was left of his thought process he interrupted him with an urgency that turned Bill on so much, “Yes, please Bill- I wouldn’t have wanted you to use one anyways, I want to feel you come inside me. Please Bill, I need this so bad,” “Oh shit, god Stan, I can promise you you’ll feel me cum tonight, I could finish just looking at you,” and he was right, Stanley did look impossibly sexy debauched and spread out like this. Stanley mewled, a way of telling Bill to hurry it up already. He slid the tip of his dick in Stan’s needy hole, and Stanley’s eyes squeezed shut. Bill scooped him up in his arms, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Ive got you Stanley,” and he relaxed in his boyfriends comforting touch, “It’ll feel a lot better soon, and if it doesn’t, we can stop, promise,” Bill and Stanley smiled at each other, and Stanley kissed him softly on the cheek. Bill stayed like that for a second or so, waiting for Stan to give him the clear to move, “I, I think I’m used to it now.. More... give me more Bill,” He said hoarsely, slowly moving his hips on his own, eager for Bill to go deeper and deeper. He watched as his member slowly disappeared into the boys body, and winced in the painful pleasure of the feeling of Stan’s nails scratching at his back, and finally digging deep when he bottomed out. Bill held his boyfriends hips as he watched him sigh heavily. “You’re doing so well Stanley, so, so good,” Bill whispered in his ear, and all he could respond with a was a whimper, he felt so good. “I- I’m good now Bill, please-“ Stanley begged through groans, barely able to string a sentence together, and as he said that he started, 

Bill had no idea what he was doing, he was just trying to recreate everything he had ever fantasized about doing to Stanley to the best of his ability.  
“You look so pretty like this Stanley, the most prettiest thing I ever saw,” Bill said, adoring Stanley with everything he had, and all Stanley could hope to reply with was a strained moan, “Thank you so much for letting me be your first, my beautiful boy,”. God did praise get to him. He loved being fawned over and called such nice things. His sensitive cock twitched in his lovers hand, “Oh, so my pretty boy likes to be told how pretty he is, hmm?”, Stanley nodded with tears of pleasure in his eyes as Bill punctuated his sentence by hitting his prostate again and again and again. “Well he should, because oh my God Stan... you’re fucking gorgeous. God you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this...” he said, flicking his nipples with his free hand to over stimulate him, “But seeing you this way, was worth all the wait,”. “Oh Bill!” Stanley cried out as Bill intertwined his fingers in his curls and pulled on the strands, pulling his head up too kiss him passionately on the lips. By now both of their lips were so swollen and slick with saliva, and they liked it better like that. It was only evidence of their passion. He timed his thrusts with his strokes and Stanley thought his heart would give out any second, (either that or his vocal cords because of all the moaning he’d been doing) it shouldn’t be possible to feel this good, and it shouldn’t be possible to feel this in love. God getting pounded like this, as Bill quickened his pace as Stanley got needier and needier, “Oh, Bill, faster!!” He said in that out of breath purr that turned Bill on so much, hurt so bad but felt so so good. He felt like his whole body was on fire, like he was finally alive after years of unknowingly being dead, not experiencing ecstasy to its full potential until tonight. It was overwhelming in the very best way possible. “Bill, holy shit... Bill,” was all he could say before being overcome by groans and a clouded mind. 

Bill’s thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier, and Stanley’s moans grew louder and louder. They felt breathless and intoxicated in pleasure. They were both so very close. Stan’s heart was pounding, he was so lightheaded with pleasure. So desperate for the bliss a release would give him. Bill watched as Stan’s eyes squeezed shut, his partners name the only word on his lips as he came in his boyfriends hand; all over his hand and their stomachs. God did Stan look beautiful. Beyond beautiful, in fact. His face flushed and sweaty, panting and mumbling Bill’s name and. His neck covered in a mosaic of love bites, and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His face drenched in carnal delight as he released. That sight was what drew Bill to his end. “Oh god, Stan,” He said in his ear as he came, and Stan moaned one last time as he felt Bills release fill him and drip down his thigh. Bill slowly slid out of him, and Stanley felt a pang of sadness at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Bill looked at him as he licked Stan’s cum from his stomach, Bill couldnt hold back his noises fast enough. He held his hand up to Stan for him to lick his cum off his fingers. Groaning at the feeling of it on his tongue, working his tongue over his fingers, softly sucking them between his lips. “Like the taste of yourself, hmm?” And Stans cheeks lit up with a pink blush as he mumbled out a, “I think so,” Bill smiled sincerely and kissed his forehead as he rolled over, pulling Stanley close to him, playing with his brown curls between his fingers, peppering kisses over his face and Stan couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. They both sat there for a bit, just like that, unsure of what to say. But the unsureness wasn’t an uneasy one, or one filled with tension. They were both euphoric, never more in love and never more sure of it. Stanley looked out of Bill’s window and counted the stars in the sky, comforted by the feeling of Bills hands in his hair. Comforted by the way he could feel Bills chest go up and down as he breathed against his back, and comforted by the feeling of his cool breath against the back of his neck. Bill hadn’t stuttered once during sex. Being able to make Stanley feel so good made him forget all about his stuttering, all about everything really. Stanley was a great stress reliever for Bill, and vice versa. With each other, the future was bright and promising. Life could be hopeful as long as they had each other in it. And this was no different, or maybe a little different in the fact it was better. They connected in the most intimate way possible, and they both silently hoped they could connect that way, again and again and again. 

Almost like he had read Bill’s tired mind, Stan without any prompting, through half lidded eyes, turned over and looked at him, “I love you, Bill Denbrough,” and Bill knew that now prom night would be the, if not, one of the best days of his life, but now for a completely different reason. “I love you too, Stanley Uris,” was all he needed to say. They fell asleep, holding each other with soft smiles on their faces, so full of blissful adoration they would make even the harshest sinic believe in soulmates.


End file.
